Total Drama: Abandoned Auditions
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: These are the Audition tapes for Total Drama: Abandoned. TDA is a remake of my story Total Drama: House! Also, don't forget to vote on a past cast member to bring back!
1. Alec

**This is Alec! I do not own him! Rylitah owns him! I do not own Total Drama either!  
Total Drama: Abandoned is my remake of my Total Drama: House story!  
**

* * *

"Um... is this thing on?" A soft voice asks. The camera's in total darkness, but shuffling sounds can be heard. "Ah, wait, I forgot to take off the lens." A popping noise is heard next, and a boy with brown curly hair is seen leaning in front of the camera. A small smile crosses his face. "Ah, there we go."

He takes a few steps back and takes a deep breath. "My name is Alec Mercer. I'm sixteen years old, and the youngest child in my family. Or, younger. I have one older brother; his name is Matthew. I don't really like him all that much." Alec gestures to himself. "I know I don't look like much, but I want to prove that I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am. I can do a lot of things if I try hard, and I hope that my determination and knowledge will be enough to get me through this. ... Also, I haven't left the apartment in about three weeks and my parents are forcing me to do this." He looks away in slight embarrassment.

"I'm not that great at talking to other people, but I have made a few friends at school, so it shouldn't be that hard... I hope," he adds on quickly. Suddenly, a loud banging noise is heard from the door, and Alec jumps into the air in surprise.

"Alec! Who are you talking to in there?" A much deeper voice shouts from the outside, and Alec groans.

"That's my brother Matthew. He's twenty three years old. I really don't know why he still lives with us..." Alec turns to face the door. "Go away, Matthew! I'm doing something."

"That involves talking to yourself?"

"Um... It's a project for school," his face suddenly turns a deep red, and he hides his face in his hands in embarrassment. "L-leave me alone..."

Matthew laughs from the other side of the door. "Whatever you say, nerd." The sounds of footsteps are heard, and they eventually fade away.

Alec finally lifts his face from his hands, still red. It almost looks as if he's blushing. "Sorry about that. My... my face turns like this whenever I lie. I don't know if it's hereditary or not, but it doesn't seem to happen to my brother, so I... I don't know why it happens to me..." He coughs. "But... yeah. This was my audition tape, and I hope you'll consider me to be on your show." He spreads his arms and smiles awkwardly, face still scarlet.

Alec sighs and puts his arms down before walking over to the camera and shutting it off.

* * *

**More Auditions coming soon!**


	2. Alice

**Alice belongs to Kid Am. I do NOT own Total Drama!**

* * *

The camera cut on. "Hey is this thing." Alice say taping the lens." Hi I'm Alice." Alice say."I'm one of the smartest people.I think I can win this season." Alice say with fire in her go off in hit the floor with a get up and say "Please tell there be no fire works."


	3. Bruno

**Bruno belongs to berner0219. I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

Bruno:Hey it's me Bruno and I am very, OWCH, Mom can you please get the camara out of my face.

Mom:Sorry Sweetie.

Bruno:Anyways I am very hardworking, mates.

Mom:Sweetie.

Bruno:Ya mate.

Mom: You have a bunnie on your head...

Bruno:AHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! AHHHH!

*camara goes black*


	4. Dominic

**Dominic belongs to blazirang! I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

Cut's to Dominic Working with some test-tubes "Oh... hey there... right now I'm testing my new camera. Also beginning to work with some new Florotrites... trying to find that perfect enzymatic bond-" The test tube explodes. "Ow" He wipes his face off. "I think I would be good for the show because I can add some brain power to whatever team I'm on. I mean... watch this." He picks up a thick sheet of metal, and a beaker with an orange liquid in it. Proceeding to pour it on the metal, a huge hole burns right through it. "Cool huh" Placing his hand on the table, he knocks the beaker over, burning a hole in the table "Uh-oh..." Cut's off


	5. Halo

**Here is Halo's audition. I haven't quite found the name of her disease yet...I was thinking it was Skitzophrenia but now I'm not so sure...  
**

* * *

A figure covered the camera lens. A finger started tapping on it.

"Is this on?" A girl spoke.

"If the red light is on, then yes," A young man replied.

She thanked him and took a step back. She had long red hair that was pulled into a pony tail and big green eyes. She was sitting in a computer chair at a desk. She was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt that said, "Vic Mignogna Fan Girl". Her bedroom was painted black and splatter painted with neon colors. A young man with green hair was sitting on her bed reading a Harry Potter book.

"Did you really have to be in here, while I do my audition, Drew?" She whined.

The boy turned a page in the book and said, "Yup."

She turned back to the camera and sighed, "Hi there! I'm Halona Ivory, but my friends call me Halo or Hail or Hails or Hailstone! I want to be on Total Drama: House because I have followed Total Drama since it first aired! I am hoping I will meet new friends! I enjoy riding motorcycles, soccer, acting, and reading. My parents think trying out for Total Drama would help me make friends that don't care about my mental state! "

"I'd explain to them, Sis," Drew said.

She gave a nervous laugh and continued, "See I have this condition. Kinda like Mike from last season! Except it isn't M.P.D. I have a mild case of..Drew did you hear that?"She stopped talking and turned around suddenly. Drew shook his head.

"To put that in different words, Halo suffers from a mental disease. It forces her to relive traumatic events from her past and have hallucinations."

She screamed, "Vivian, how many time have I told you not to do that!"

Drew looked at her and said, "No one is there. Hails, your doing it again. Calm down. Everything will be O.K."

"But Vivian is throwing books everywhere!"

"There is no Vivian!"

Drew turned the camera off.


	6. Ici

**This is Ici. I no own Total Drama...  
**

* * *

***Camera On***

A young girl identical to Halo sat on a pink, fluffy bed with a cat in her arms in front of the camera.

"Hi my name is, Iciana Ivory. My friends and family call me Ici! I am Halo's identical twin sister! Halo and I don't get along very well. So, if you accept us both, there will be lots of family drama! I want to be on TDA because Total Drama is awesome and a million dollars would be nice to have! Well I hear pounding across the hall. I'd better make sure Halo and Drew are O.K. Bye!"

***Camera Off***


	7. Jamie

**Jamie belongs to Hoshi-Okami-Chan! I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

The camera blinked to life, the lens was covered,  
"Mmk, thanks" a girl mutttered uncovering the lens,  
She backed up onto her bed, as the door closed.  
"Hey, my names is Jamie. I wanted to be on Total Drama to show all my bullies how good I can be, and win the cash prize for my family.. If there is one"  
She blew a strand of purple hair from her face.

"Jami!" a babyish voice called through the door, "That's my little sis, I hope you consider putting me on Total Drama, Amanda? AH!" as she went to turn it off, the door swung open and a little gril tripped Jamie.  
Jamie fell onto her back with a laugh, before turning the camera off with a "Bye!"


	8. Jesse

**Jesse belongs to The Ablazing Arrow! I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

*Camera turns on*

The screen shows a large skate park with many people skating. Then the camera zooms in on a single skater at the top of a ramp. The figure waves before going down the ramp, doing twists and turns until they stop in front of the camera. The person takes the helmet off, revealing a girl with short blond hair.

"Hey Total Drama! I'm Jesse Donner and I want to be on your show for the money! See, I'm currently homeless and I need the money. Like, really badly. I've been eating out of the garbage cans around here in Pennsylvania! Seriously, there was this sandwich that I could have sworn had eyeballs and with what I could have sworn were pubic hairs-"

The cameraman coughs. "You're getting off topic!" He harshly whispers.

Jesse smiles awkwardly. "Uhh...maybe you guys shouldn't have known that...Umm...can we start over?"

The camera goes side to side. "No? What do you mean 'no'? We can start over!"

"I have to be somewhere else."

"Wait, get back here! We aren't-"

*Camera shuts off*


	9. Joe

**Joe belongs too The Ablazing Arrow! I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

"Is this damn thing on?" Mumbled Joe. When he realizes it is, he grins and steps back. In a southern voice, he says, "Howdy there! The name's Joe, ma fellows. I'm from Tennessee and I want to join yer show 'cause it sounds super duper fun!"

Then, in his normal voice says, "Okay, that was all a huge lie. I'm not some stupid redneck or from Tennessee. However, my name IS Joe and I'm from Ohio. Yeah, Ohio. Lame, am I right? Well, I want to be an actor. Truth is, I need exposure, so that's where YOU guys come in. On your show, I will act like a," his voice becomes in a southern tone, "good 'ol cowboy."

Voice becomes normal. "If you let me come on, then I'll promise to bring lots of drama. The best thing is no one will ever suspect a simple-minded guy from Tennessee, right? Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, pick me!"


	10. Josh

**Josh is owned by lolluv! I do not own Total Drama!**

* * *

Josh's audition tape: "Hold it still Mark!" A blond boy with green eyes says (in a british accent) to another boy behind the camera.

"Josh why are you signing up for this again? Aren't your parents like... super rich?"

"Yeah, but they wont send Grandfather or Grandmother money!" he says staring daggers at the boy behind the camera. "And I need to get back home somehow!"

"Well signin' up for a reality show? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Maybe... but... Let's just get this over with." Josh stares at the camera. "Hey. What is that red light for?"

"Oh shit it's on!" The camera shakes a bit, then points at the ground showing you their shoes.

"What?"

"It's on!"

"Well turn it off! Delete it!" they begin panicking.

"I can't! How old is this thing anyways?"

"Joshie dear? Have you seen my camera?"

"It's your grandma! What should we do?"

"Run!"

"But-"

"RUN!" The camera starts shaking around showing you glimpses of green grass and grey pavement. Then the camera goes black.


	11. Kris

**Kris belongs to Killer-Gear. I do not own Total Drama... I almost typed Naruto...OOPS **

* * *

*Camera fritz's on and sees Kris sitting down on the bed*

Kris: Is it on?

Camera guy: Yeah, it's on.

Kris: Alright, well uh… hi there Total drama, I'm Kristopher with a K, as you can see I'm quite big.

Camera guy: That's understatement.

Kris: *gives a small frown* Yeah… anways I enjoy movies, games, comics, music, etcetera, uh... how was that?

Camera guy: Good, good. *camera moves up and down*

Camera guy: Anything else you want to say?

Kris: Naw, it's all good.

*Camera turns off.*


	12. Leah

**Leah belongs to ninasrawr! I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

The camera turned on, pointed on the tiled floor and bare feet.  
"Okay, mom." A soft voice quickly came. The view moved in an unorderly fashion, the sounds of hands along the recorder being heard, until it finally stopped on the subject. Standing in what looked like a kitchen, the girl smiled.  
"Ready!" The voice was obviously from behind the camera. The picture lightly shook at the statement.  
"Hi! My name is Leah," She was noticeably nervous, but continued to grin. Unknowingly, she began to play with her thick, brown hair. "And I know I would be good for Total Drama: Abandoned!"  
The camera shook again as a small, excited squeel was heard.  
"You should pick me because I'll be able to fight my way to the top and I'm not just in it for the money." As her mismatched eyes met the lense, a small fire emerged from the stove next to her. Unaware of the apparent danger, Leah went on. "I'm really good at solving problem and-"  
"Leah!" Her mother's voice interrupted, once again heard from behind the camera. A hand appeared, fiercely pointing at the growing flames. The smoke-detector loudly began to beep while Leah fumbled around for a way to extinguish the burning pan. More hand movents along the video recorder were audible as it rapidly danced, showing only glimpses of what was going on, along with the rest of the kitchen. Finally, it was set on the counter, but at a crooked angle. From there, the events were visible again.  
Leah whipped a small, blue towel at the flames, oblivious to the fact the her actions were making the fire spread. But, before things could get too dangerous, the girl was suddenly splashed with a bucket of water. The fire was gone and after a few moment, the beeping stopped.  
Now drenched from head to toe, Leah faced the counter her mother had put the camera and let out a huff. "Okay! Thanks!" She showed a small smile again before the video's image finally cut off.


	13. Matt

**Here is Matt's Audition tape! I do not own Total Drama. **

* * *

The camera turned on a teen boy with red hair who was sitting on his bed playing his PS3. He didn't take his eyes off the game as he spoke, "Hey, name's Matt Ivory. I am the oldest of triplets but the youngest son in my family! My friends like to joke around call me Mail. Ya know, from Death Note? Mail Jeevas? Eh, screw you, you damn zombie! Anyway, I want to go on Total Drama because the show is freaking awesome and my sisters both auditioned so I thought I might too! Someone has to keep those two from slaughtering each other. The only slaughtering allowed is to be done on zombies. Weeeell, I have to restart my game and go back to slaying those damn zombies so I will see you later!"

He turned the camera off.


	14. Mia

**Mia is owned by lolluv! I DO NOT own Total Drama... If I did Gwen and Trent would be together again and Dunky would still be together! Even though I do like Gwen x Duncan... She belongs with Trent and he belongs with Courtney! Now enough of my rant!**

* * *

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes stand very close to the camera *adjusts camera* When she's sure she's done she steps back a few steps and begins talking "Um, hi. I'm Mia, so listen... I'm a big fan of the show and I would love to experience what it would be like to actually be there. It would be a huge honor if you picked me! I'm pretty strong and smart. I'd like to see what you challenges you can come up with. So please... please!"


End file.
